How My Life Changed For The Better, And For The Worst
by SonicxAmy134
Summary: Yukari Hanesawa's life changes for the better, and for the worst. She has wished for something exciting to happen in her life for many, many years, but it never came true. One day, her wish is granted, when she is sent to Mobian, along with her sister. The only thing that she can remember is a mysterious voice telling her to collect the Chaos Emeralds before the full moon, or else.


**_Hey guys! What's up? How's your summer going? I hope it's going great! Anyway's, I want to mention some things. _**

**_First, I am so, so, so, so sorry that I have not updated some of my stories. I have a lot on my hands, and I am preparing to go to a trip to Tennessee with my church. It's a teen church group that we do. I have 11 days before I leave, so I am trying to get all of this out of the way. I will not be updating for a week, which I hate! So I hope that the people who like my stories, follow me, review and what-not, will find it in their hearts to forgive me! ._**

**_Second, I would like to thank all those who have been looking at my stories, and liking them. Thank you guys so much for doing that! It makes me so happy to see that my stories are worth you guy's time. I tend to not have confidence in things that I write, but my friends always tell me that I am an amazing writer. I always put myself down, and say that my stories suck, but you guys are making me shine with confidence. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who took the time, and looked at my stories! _**

**_So, without further ado... Enjoy!_**

* * *

How My Life Changed For The Better, And For The Worst

Chapter 1

It was your average normal day on Earth. ...For now. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and a girl's life is about to change for the better or the worst. We see this girl laying in her bed, fast asleep, completely covered by a blanket. The alarm clock started ringing which woke the girl up from her sleep.

_Ringgg_

A hand reached out from under the blanket and searched for whatever was making the ring noise.

_Ringgg_

The hand started searching faster and bumped against the alarm clock which was ringing.

_Ring-_

The alarm clock was chucked against the wall and shattered into pieces. The arm flopped back down on the bed and the girl under the blanket fell back asleep. All of a sudden the door flew open and a girl was standing in the doorway. She ran towards the bed and jumped.

"Onee-chan!" the girl shouted. The girl landed on top of the girl under the blanket which resulted in squishing the girl under the blanket. The girl under the blanket groaned.

"Onee-chan, come on! You have to get up! Your gonna be late for school!" the girl shouted. The girl under the blanket groaned.

"Go away" the girl under the blanket said. The girl squishing her Onee-chan giggled.

"I can't do that! If I do your gonna be late for school! And today's the last exam day remember?!" the girl said. The girl under the blanket froze and took in what her little sister just said. 3...2..-

"AHHHHHHH!" 1. The girl under the blanket threw off the covers which resulted in sending her little sister flying off the bed. The girl's little sister fell on her but hard. She winced in pain.

"Owww! Geez Onee-chan, that really hurt you know!" the girl's little sister said. She looked up to see that her sister was gone. A questioning look came upon her face.

"Huh? Where did she go?" the girl's little sister asked. She heard the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. She smiled and stood up.

"Man, she is really easy to get up if you tell her a lie. I guess she was so sleepy that she forgot that exams ended yesterday." the girl's little sister said. She walked out of the room and headed downstairs to go eat break feast. Now, lets let the girl tell this story shall we?

Girl's POV

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to be late! Especially for exams! Oh! I guess I should introduce myself huh? My name is Yukari Hanesawa. I live with my parents and my little sister. My parents aren't any normal parents. They're really lovey-dovey. They always do something that expresses their love for each other. I don't think they've ever had a real fight. They have fights about who they love more. That's why I usually don't bring my friends over. I'm embarrassed by them. But I still love my parents. Even if they are weird. As for my little sister, she's normal. She's one grade lower than me. I'm in my second year of high school and she's in her first. Unlike most siblings, were best friends. We always have our backs out for each other. And, we both have something we share in common. ...We love Sonic! Ever since we were little we have always watched the cartoons and anime of Sonic. We both have most of the games, action figures, plush toy's, posters, comics, and even the Sonic school supplies. Now, we are not crazed fan's but, we love to do anything that involve's Sonic. Just not in a crazed fan sort of way.

Anyway's back to my issues. ...Oh yeah! I'm gonna be late! I got out of the shower and got my towel that I left on the towel rack and dried my self off. I ran back into my room and I saw that my sister had left. I ran to my closet and got out my uniform. I placed it on my bed and went to my dresser. I got out underwear and a bra. I took of the towel and put on the underwear and bra. I went to my bed and picked up the uniform. I put on the uniform and went to my full length mirror. I twirled around and saw that I looked great. I smiled and turned around. I went back to my dresser and I got out some socks. I put them on and when I was done I turned back around and walked out of my room. I headed downstairs, and when I was downstairs, I wished that I had stayed upstairs.

My parents were sitting at the break fast table, and my mom was feeding my dad like he was a baby. My sister was sitting next to my dad trying to hold down her break feast. I felt her pain. I had to go through with this before she was born. But it wasn't this gross.

I'm not the type of person who gushes over romance.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I walked towards the break feast table and sat down next to my mom. She must have not noticed me because she kept feeding my dad.

"Here honey, say ahhh!" my mom gushed.

"Ahhh" my dad said.

My mom put the spoon full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. I felt a kick at my leg and I looked and saw that my sister was the on who kicked me. She made a vomiting face and I chuckled at this. She was like me. She didn't gush over romance. That's why we were best friends. We both acted the same. ...Almost.

My mom finally noticed that I had made my appearance at the table because she turned towards me and smiled.

"Hi sweety, when did you get here?"

I sweat dropped at her question.

"Umm, I got here a couple of minutes ago."

My mom got a questioning look on her face.

"Really? I didn't notice. I was just so caught up with your handsome father."

I sweat dropped again at her question and half smiled.

"I...I guess."

"Oh yeah, aren't you guys gonna be late?"

My eyes widened at this. I looked towards the wall clock and saw that it was 7:35. ...We have 25 minutes to get to school and the walk from our house to school equals... 35 minutes.

"Ahhhhhh!"

My sister, mom, and dad covered their ears, trying to block out my shriek. I got out of my chair and ran back upstairs to get my bag. I ran back downstairs and headed towards the front door. I stopped mid-run.

I ran back towards my parents and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Bye mom, bye dad."

I grabbed my sisters hand and dragged her towards the front door.

"Bye sweetie. Both of you have a nice day at school."

My sister and I sat down on the floor and put on our shoes. After we were done we stood up and headed towards the door.

"Oh, wait a minute."

My sister ran upstairs leaving me at the front door waiting for her. She ran back down after a couple of minutes with her bag in her hand. She lifted it up and smiled.

"Can't forget my bag."

I sighed and grabbed her hand again and opened the front door. I ran out of the house dragging my sister with me. I saw my parents standing in the doorway waving at us.

I waved back to them and continued to run. My sister was trying not to fall.

"Whoa, slow down Onee-chan!"

I looked back at her and smiled.

"No can do little sis. We can cut down 10 minutes from the time it takes us to get to school if we run."

My sister sighed and tried to keep up with me. I looked back in front of me and continued to run. I looked up at the blue sky. Something caught my eye. A bright and shiny sparkle. It seemed like it was glowing.

I frowned at it.

"_Huh, that's odd. It looks sorta like a star. Except that it's to bright."_

I shook my head and pushed my thoughts aside. I can't waste time.

I continued to run ignoring the bright, shiny star like thing in the sky. I pushed that aside in my mind, thinking that it was nothing.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**_How was it? Is it good? Should I continue? Leave reviews! I want to see what you guys think. I think that I will be able to update "The Day My Heart Shattered" and maybe this one before I leave for the Tennessee trip. I will try to update faster when I return, but until then, I will be gone. So I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye Bye!_**

**_P.S: Have an amazing summer! ^^ ^.^ ^_^_**


End file.
